1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation information presenting apparatus and its method for presenting navigation information such as a navigation service and a train transfer guide service described in a markup language, in particular, to those for use with a car navigation system, a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a cellular phone (for example, a personal digital cellular (PDC) and a personal handy-phone system (PHS)).
In addition, the present invention relates to a navigation data processing method for presenting, creating, and presenting navigation data, in particular, to a technology for use with a car navigation system, a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and a personal handy phone system (PHS) for providing various types of route information and additional information such as a navigation, a sightseeing guide, a delivery plan, a travel plan, a traffic regulation, a scheduling, an amusement, and local government service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when the user designates a desired destination point (destination position) to a navigation service or a train transfer service, only information about the destination point such as a point, a route, facilities, and so forth is presented. Although a technology for transmitting information at predetermined time intervals is known, a system that processes data corresponding to a condition designated by the user is not known.
In a conventional navigation information service, when the user designates a place for which he or she wants to know, data about the place is presented in a list format. The content that is presented is only information about the place (a point, a route, facilities, and so forth). Thus, the conventional navigation information service cannot flexibly present a route and transit (via) points of the designated place to the user.
In addition, conventional navigation information services provide services in their unique formats. Thus, it is difficult to use navigation information among such systems.
Conventional navigation data includes static data (such as a map, an illustration, and a moving picture) and voice navigation data used for a car navigation system. They are pre-recorded in those systems. Thus, in the related art reference, data that has been created for one system cannot be used for other systems.
In a conventional navigation data presenting method, only data corresponding to a request is output. In a conventional car navigation system, only navigation information is output at a designated place. Thus, in the car navigation system, the timing at which navigation information is presented cannot be actively controlled.
A route creating system has been used in a limited field such as delivery planning field. In such a field, a system for calculating an optimum route has been studied and developed. In other words, in such a system, the content of a guidance that is output to the user is not considered. Of course, a system that automatically creates the content of a guidance is not almost known. In addition, a system that distributes such data through a network is not known.
In such a situation, the inventers of the present invention has proposed a navigation script for describing a sequence of instructions including time information or/and point information and navigation information that is output corresponding to time information or/and point information to be presented and a system that interprets and executes the navigation script as Japanese Patent Application No. 11-113191 xe2x80x9cNavigation information Presenting Apparatus, Navigation information Presentation Processing Method, Record Medium for Recording Navigation information Presentation Program, Record Medium for Recording Navigation script, Navigation script Generating Apparatus, Operation Managing Apparatus Using Navigation script, Method Thereof, Record Medium For Recording Program Thereof, Time Adjusting Apparatus Using Navigation script, Method Thereof, Record Medium For Recording Program Thereof, Navigation Plan Creating Apparatus, Method Thereof, Record Medium For Recording Program Thereof, Navigation information Providing Apparatus, Method Thereof, And Record Medium For Recording Program Thereofxe2x80x9d.
Thus, in addition to information of a point, a route, and facilities, a real guide and a virtual navigation can be performed along the route to a designated place. In addition to a navigation corresponding to a traveled place, a navigation corresponding to elapsed time can be performed. Moreover, a navigation can be provided in a format used by various systems and apparatuses. For example, by designating a destination, at a transit point along a route, a guide xe2x80x9cThis facility is famous for ∘∘xe2x80x9d. Moreover, in three minutes prior to the arrival to a destination, a guide xe2x80x9cWe will arrive at xcex94xcex94 in 3 minutes.xe2x80x9d is presented corresponding to time and/or point at which the guide is presented. In addition, data for such navigations can be easily created and distributed.
An object of the present invention is to develop and improve the above-described technology for presenting the above-described navigation information. Another object of the present invention is to provide a presenting means that allows restrictions about time representing whether time described in time information (such as departure time, period of stay, and arrival time) is restricted at what important level, restrictions about a point representing whether a point described in point information is restricted as a transit point at what important level, and restrictions about a point representing whether a point can be omitted depending on conditions about time to be described and that outputs navigation information corresponding to the restrictions so as to flexibly present navigation information with respect to time and point.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for presenting navigation data at timings corresponding to situations (such as a guide that is presented in a particular range and a guide that is presented in several minutes prior to the arrival of a particular point) and effectively processing the navigation data corresponding to a user""s request. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method that allows navigation data containing navigation information to be automatically created, information to be directly described in text format, and navigation data containing information about a point and a route to be effectively input.
The present invention is a navigation information presenting apparatus for presenting navigation information corresponding to a situation to a user, comprising an inputting device for inputting a navigation script including a sequence of instructions describing navigation information and restriction information according to a predetermined specification, the navigation information being output corresponding to one of time information and point information and to one of presentation time and presentation point, the restriction information corresponding to one of the time information and the point information, a situation device for obtaining one situation of a current time and a current point or generating one situation of a virtual current time and a virtual current point, an adjusting device for adjusting one of time descried in the time information and point described in the point information using the situation obtained or generated by said situation device, one of the time information and the point information, and the restriction information, an executing device for executing an instruction described in an adjusted navigation script corresponding to a situation obtained or generated by said situation device, and a presenting device for outputting navigation information corresponding to the execution of the instruction and presenting the navigation information to the user.
The major differences between the present invention and the related art reference disclosed as Japanese Patent Application 11-113191 are as follows:
According to the present invention, restriction information for time information or/and point information can be described in the navigation script.
According to the present invention, an adjusting device for adjusting one of time descried in the time information and point described in the point information using an obtained situation or a generated situation, one of the time information and the point information, and the restriction information is provided.
According to the present invention, an executing and interpreting device for executing and interpreting an instruction described in an adjusted navigation script is provided.
According to the present invention, when there is a time restriction (of which particular time or particular duration should be strictly kept) and a place restriction (of which particular place should be routed) for a business trip, a maintenance work, a sightseeing, a travel, or the like, such time restriction information and place restriction information are described in the navigation script. Using the current time or/and current point obtained or generated by the situation device and the restriction information, the time or/and point described in the time information or/and point information are adjusted. In addition, when instructions of the navigation script are executed, a proper navigation can be presented corresponding to a situation.
In addition, according to the present invention, using navigation data in an uniformed format, a general navigation can be presented.
The present invention is a navigation data processing method for interpreting and executing a navigation script that describes navigation information that is output corresponding to one of time information and point information and to one of presentation duration and a presentation point and for presenting the navigation information to a user, the navigation script being described according to a predetermined specification, the method comprising the steps of generating one timing of information presentation time and information presentation point corresponding to user""s operation information for a navigation method including at least one of playback, fast forward, skip, and rewind and to one of a pre-designated traveling speed and a pre-designated time step, and presenting navigation information that matches one of time information and point information described in the navigation script corresponding to the generated timing information.
Thus, in addition to advancing timexe2x80x94place at predetermined steps, timings for generating timexe2x80x94place are generated corresponding to operation information of the user. Thus, various types of simulations can be performed.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of causing the presentation of a navigation to be started when navigation information that matches one of time information and point information described in the navigation script is presented corresponding to one of timing information of generated time, timing information of generated place, measured real time, and measured real place, managing the presentation time of navigation information corresponding to attribute information of a navigation described in the navigation script, and causing the guide presentation to be stopped. Thus, the guide presentation time can be adequately controlled corresponding to attribute information of a navigation described in the navigation script. After adjusting a presentation timing corresponding to the attribute information of the navigation, the presentation timing can be adjusted depending on whether the guide is a presentation having a duration (such as a voice guide or a moving picture guide) or a presentation having no duration (such as a still picture guide or a text guide). However, according to the present invention, since the presentation timing adjustment corresponding to the attribute information is separated from the presentation timing adjustment corresponding to the guide output format, the presentation timing can be simply controlled.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of determining one of the priority corresponding to a type of navigation information and the priority corresponding to an output medium in the case that output timings of a plurality of guides overlap when navigation information that matches one of time information and point information described in the navigation script corresponding to one of timing information of generated time, timing information of generated place, measured real time, and measured real place is presented to the user, and adjusting an output timing of each guide corresponding to the determined result. Thus, even if a guide for a transit point overlaps with a guide for a guide point, a guide for a more important transit point can be presented with priority.
The present invention is a navigation data processing method for interpreting and executing a navigation script that describes navigation information that is output corresponding to one of time information and point information and to one of presentation time and a presentation place and for presenting the navigation information to a user, the navigation script being described according to a predetermined specification, the method comprising the steps of checking whether or not the user arrived at one of each transit point and each guide point obtained from the navigation script, predicting the arrival time of the one point, generating schedule information about a presentation timing of navigation information described in the navigation script corresponding to the predicted arrival time, presenting the navigation information corresponding to the schedule information to the user, and correcting the schedule information corresponding to the arrival situation of the one point. Thus, even if navigation information is presented in several minutes prior to the arrival to a particular transit point, the guide can be presented at exactly predicted time.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of when the number of output times of navigation information has been designated to navigation information described in the navigation script, outputting the navigation information whenever the user enters the predetermined area and decrementing the number of output times by 1, and when the number of output times becomes 0, preventing the navigation information from being output even if the user enters the designated area. Thus, even in a route of which the user frequently enters and exit a particular area, navigation information can be output a predetermined number of times.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of presenting navigation information that matches one of time information and point information described in the navigation script corresponding to one of timing information of generated time, timing information of generated place, measured real time, and measured real place to the user, and presenting one of a predetermined advertisement and other general information, while no navigation information is being output. Thus, when necessary, navigation information is output. When not necessary, other types of information (such as advertisements) are output. Thus, guides may be expected to be presented free of charge.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of when navigation information that matches one of time information and point information described in the navigation script corresponding to one of timing information of generated time, timing information of generated place, measured real time, and measured real place is presented to the user, in the case that navigation information that is presented is one of three-dimensional contents and a moving picture, synchronizing one of a display format of the three-dimensional contents and a traveling speed of the moving picture with one of a virtual traveling distance and a real traveling distance, and controlling a view point of an object that is displayed corresponding to the synchronized result. Thus, as a vehicle travels, three-dimensional contents and a moving picture like a scene through a window of the vehicle can be displayed.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of inputting a reverse reproduction command issued by the user, automatically converting the relation of left and right and the relation of front and rear of navigation information in one of a text format and a voice format described in the navigation script corresponding to the input command, and presenting the converted navigation information to the user. Thus, when a route is navigated in the reverse direction from the destination to the start point, the user can have a comfortable navigation.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of presenting a navigation route corresponding to the navigation script in a map format to the user, presenting the navigation route in a tree format to the user, in the tree format, at least either transit points and guide points being nodes, and moving the presentation in the map format and the tree format corresponding to one of a user""s input that designates a node in the tree format and an execution of the navigation script to one of a point corresponding to the designated node and a point that the user arrived corresponding to the execution of the navigation script. Thus, the user can select a particular transit point or a particular guide point in the tree format and easily check navigation information of the selected point. In addition, when a simulation of a navigation script is performed or a real navigation is performed, the simulation or the navigation can be performed in the map format or the tree format.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of presenting a navigation route corresponding to the navigation script in a hierarchical tree format to the user, the hierarchical tree format corresponding to a detail level, at least one of transit points or guide points being a node of the hierarchical tree format, and displaying a lower hierarchical level of the hierarchical tree format for the current point and a higher hierarchical level of the hierarchical tree format for a portion apart form the current point. Thus, even if the size of a display screen is narrow, the user can browse all the route. Moreover, in the vicinity of the current point, detail information can be obtained. At that point, when a guide is presented in the text format, as the vehicle travels, the font of the characters of the guide may be increased. Alternatively, the color of the characters may be changed. Consequently, the current point can be emphasized.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of presenting a navigation route corresponding to the navigation script in a map format, displaying at least one of transit points or guide points on a navigation route corresponding to the navigation script in the presentation of the map format with a pin shaped icon, and displaying a plurality of pin shaped icons so that they do not overlap in such a manner that at least one of the pin shaped icons is varied. Thus, the user can browse a transit point or a guide point corresponding to an output of navigation information. Even if there are many transit points and guide points in a narrow area, the user can easily identify them.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of checking whether or not the navigation script corresponds to the predetermined specification, performing at least one of a feasibility check and a appropriateness check for the navigation script, and outputting a substitute corresponding to the check results. By evaluating the feasibility and appropriateness of the navigation script, a navigation that is neither feasible nor appropriate can be prevented from being presented in advance.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of presenting a navigation route of the navigation script that is created in one of a map format and a tree format, when at least one of a new transit point and a new guide point is designated for presenting the navigation route, inserting the designated point at a position of which the total distance of the navigation route becomes short, and creating or editing the navigation script that is created corresponding to the inserted point. Thus, even if a plurality of transit points are designated at random, a navigation script that allows a navigation for the shortest distance to be automatically presented can be created.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of presenting a navigation route of the navigation script that is created in one of a map format and a tree format, inputting a command for at least one of a transit point and a guide point for presenting a navigation route, determining a navigation route corresponding to information of the point corresponding to the input command, automatically creating navigation information of a turning direction corresponding to a route calculation, and creating or editing the navigation script that is created corresponding to the determined navigation route and the automatically created navigation information. Thus, even if only a start point and a destination point are input, a navigation script that allows a guide point as a landmark and navigation information thereof to be added for a straightforward route navigation can be created.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of presenting a navigation route of the navigation script that is created in one of a map format and a tree format, inputting a command for at least one of a transit point and a guide point for presenting a navigation route, determining a navigation route corresponding to information of the point corresponding to the input command, combining pre-provided image templates of an intersection and an arrow for an intersection of the navigation route and automatically creating navigation information of an image that is output at the intersection, and creating or editing the navigation script that is created corresponding to the determined navigation route and the automatically created navigation information. Thus, even if an image of an intersection is not prepared, a navigation script for a route guide that prevents the user from getting lost at an intersection can be easily created.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of causing a server device to interpret and execute to the navigation script corresponding to the position of a terminal unit that presents navigation information, transmitting navigation information corresponding to an executed result of the navigation script from the server device to the terminal unit, and when the transmitted navigation information contains identification information of a predetermined template, causing the terminal unit to combine navigation information using a template corresponding to the identification information. Thus, even if a simple portable information terminal unit (PDA) is used, the amount of data transmitted from the server device can be reduced. Consequently, the load of the transmission can be reduced.
The present invention is the navigation data processing method comprising the steps of preparing parts of a module for generating one of virtual time and a virtual place, a module for controlling a timing for a presentation of navigation information corresponding to one of virtual time, real time, a virtual place, and a real place, a module for controlling a presenting method for the navigation information corresponding to one of a terminal unit of the user and an output medium at the timing controlled by the controlling module, a module for controlling a data communication, a module for controlling a presentation of navigation data in a tree format, a module for controlling a presentation of data in a map format, a module for controlling a presentation of data in a text format, and a module for controlling a dialog for designating various guides, and combining any number of parts so as to create one of a navigation script creating application, a navigation script executing application, and a navigation script simulating application. Thus, a system that creates and executes a navigation script can be easily accomplished.
A program that causes a computer to perform each process can be stored to a proper record medium from which the computer can read the program (for example, a portable medium memory, a semiconductor memory, or a hard disk).
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.